


Marinette & Adrien

by Negira1239



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negira1239/pseuds/Negira1239
Summary: A parody of one of South Park’s most popular episodes about a relationship: Tweek & Craig!The script is exactly, or trying to get as close to, as the original, except everyone is swapped out with characters that fit their respective roles.Also, fan art!





	Marinette & Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> So if you don’t know about me, or about my previous work, check them out if you like. Also, this is the first fan fiction I posted in months because of life crap. Seriously, posting MFM stuff and ML MV was more of a hassle as I thought because I was literally traveling internationally to over fourteen locations. I’m from the US, but a good 75% of all that was posted in European countries.
> 
> Anyways, retaining this story: so I am a really big fan of South Park- Creek is my OTP sorry not sorry ML Love square- and I realized that fitting ML into this episode would really work well. 
> 
> Also, this episode is special because the creators of South Park used real Tumblr art that they asked their followers for (with permission) in their real episode. To mimic this effect, I looked all over tumblr for fan art to put in this story as well. All links are at the end of the story.
> 
> Well, without further ado, here is this piece. also, I’m uploading this mobile, because I don’t have a device capable on me so I’ll fix any errors or links later on.

It was a warm Tuesday morning when Professor Damocles called everyone into the gymnasium for a morning assembly. All the students gathered at the bleachers, unaware of what the assembly was about. Alya was part of the assembly, so Marinette sat alone with Rose and Juleka by her side. Sat next to them was Nino and Adrien and the rest of their class.

“I wonder what the assembly is about,” Rose wondered out loud. She pulled her legs up so they were against herself. “We’re missing precious class time because of this.”

“I thought you didn’t like labs,” Juleka commented back. Marinette lightly chuckled beside her.

“Hmph.” Rose pouted, “And this is why I love assemblies.”

“What are we even doing here?” Chloe asked out loud, “I can’t sit on this filthy school bench-“

“Everyone!” Professor Damocles called on the microphone, “Everyone, can I have your attention please?”

Everyone was now lightly talking. “Everyone settle down!” He yelled. The whole school became quiet.

“Alright everyone, listen up. Today, we’re going to be showing you some art from our Asian-American students, and-“

Chloe was on her phone. “CHLOE SHUT OFF YOUR PHONE!” Chloe immediately dropped her phone into her bag and angrily looked away, pouting.

“…From our Asian-American students, presented by the vice-student body president, Alya Cesaire.”

Everyone started clapping as Alya walked up to the podium. She placed her stack of note cards nicely on the podium and the screen in the background changed to a power point presentation made by Alya.

Alya started speaking, “Hey guys. As you know, we have several new students here at College Francoise Dupoint. We have been getting to know some of the Asian girls, who have introduced us to an art style called ‘fluff.’

The power point slide changed to another one of having a white background with a pink border with a pink flower in the background. In bold was the word fluff, and its Japanese translation.

“Fluff is a blend of emotion and beauty, involving two people whose love is often so pure and divine, it aspires people to carry on and push forward. The art tries to show that all love is magical, like in bigkroha’s piece, ‘Marinette and Adrien: Love at first sight.”

The power point changed to a hand drawn but photo scanned image of Adrien kissing Marinette’s forehead. His eyes were closed and Marinette was blushing in the photo.

Every girl awed except for Marinette and Chloe.

“What?!” Marinette was surprised.

Alya continued, “JelloJolteon goes a bit more whimsical with ‘Marinette and Adrien, Afternoon Naptime.”

The powerpoint slide went to the next piece of fan art, with sleeping Marinette laying with her back down on Adrien, who was also laying back on a tree. Beside them was a picture of Litten and Ladyba, two pokémon that resembled a black cat and a ladybug respectively. But everyone else is more focused on the “nihilism” the artist established in the art piece.

“Awww.” Every girl happily agreed that the piece was beautiful.

Adrien was speechless the whole time, barely making out, “Dude…”

“-What the fuck?” Nino finished his sentence.

Alya continued, “In Fluff art, the top, or seme, is usually domination the uke, or bottom- as demonstrated in ‘Marinette and Adrien, Vampire Adrienette.”

The powerpoint slide now showed a black and white drawn image of Marinette in a cloak biting Adrien’s neck. His shirt was pulled enough to expose his right shoulder, showing Marinette’s fangs piercing Adrien’s skin. Blood was the only thing colored in the photo.”

“Awww.” Most girls started clapping and smiling.

Kim and Max eyed each other as Alya continued speaking,

“But fluff can branch out to other things as well-.”

“Uh-oh.” Chloe prepared herself for the next image.

“-As we see here, in ‘Adrienette, love me, love me not.”

The power point now was showing a gif that had three parts. The top bar had a flower moving from left to right of the gif, but every notation the flower would lose one petal; with the words, loves me, loves me not, switching after every interval. The middle bar showed a cartoon Adrien holding a flower with a single petal, saying, “You love me!” Cartoon Marinette was holding her hands to her face, saying, “I do!” The last bar on the bottom was Marinette and Adrien hugging with hearts every where.

— — — — — — — — —

Kim, Max, Nathaniel, Alex, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Ivan were all standing outside in the courtyard, discussing about the assembly.

“I just don’t get it.” Kim said out loud, “I mean, Marinette and Adrien aren’t dating, right?

“No.” Max retorted back, “We would know.”

“But,” Nathaniel wondered loudly, “Why would Asian girls draw them like that?”

“Yeah!” Alex joined in, “What is this fluff thing all about? I’m so confused.”

Kim said to the group, “And if this could happen to Marinette and Adrien, could this happen to any of us?”

— — — — — — — — — —

Out in the court yard, there were a group of Asian girls sitting at the stairway leading to the front entrance. The girls were there because of a new foreign exchange system where several girls from China came over to study French education.

Adrien walked up to them, holding up a printed image of Adrienette art. The art was a picture of Adrien and Marinette kissing. Marinette was wearing a dress while Adrien was wearing a white hoodie and jeans. “Uh, excuse me. Why are you doing this?”

“Oh,” one of the asian girls responded, “Hi Adrien.” She then spoke a fluent Korean to another girl, saying “See, I told you he was really skinny.”

The other girl responded in Korean, “I know he’s skinny, he’s like a drumstick.”

“What?” Adrien asked, somewhat annoyed, “What did she say?”

“I don’t know,” said a third girl, “I don’t know. that was Korean. I’m Japanese.”

Marinette walked into the conversation, barely holding herself together, “What is going on, huh?!” She was so scared and nervous, “Me and him aren’t together! Why is this happening?!”

The first girl spoke in fluent Korean once again, “See, Adrien is half a head taller than Marinette!”

“Everyone thinks I’m in a relationship with Adrien!” Marinette panicked, “What if my parents find out?! Aah!”

— — — — — — — — — —

Professor Damocles was now speaking to both Adrien and Marinette in his office.

“All right guys,” Professor Damocles started, “I know there’s been a lot of rumors flying around.” Marinette was shaking. “Just wanted to check in, see if you have any questions for me.”

Adrien started first, “Why are the Asian girls drawing us being in a relationship?”

“What’s wrong with being in a relationship?” Professor Damocles asked, “Nothing wrong with that.”

“But I’m not!” Adrien protested.

“And I’m not either!” Marinette joined in.

“That is completely irrelevant, okay?” Professor Damocles insisted, “What matters, and the reason why I’ve brought you in here, is that you understand affirmative consent.”

“What’s that?” Marinette asked.

“IF there is a romantic relationship here, you have to make sure your partner is comfortable with any sexual exploration”

“Aah!” Marinette panicked a bit.

“Now, in a young relationship, it gets a little trickier, but you still have to follow some guidelines, all right?”

Adrien angrily objected, “But I’m not in a relationship!”

“I don’t care about that, bro!” Professor Damocles threw his hands up in a fit. “Marinette,” he pointed at her, “if- and I’m only saying if- at some point, you wanted to touch Adrien’s penis, you can’t just go grabbing for it, alright? You need to say something like, ‘Adrien, is it alright with you if I touch your penis?’ Okay? Let’s try it out.”

Marinette angrily rejected, “No!”

“You want two weeks detention instead?! This shit’s important!”

Marinette used her peripheral vision to stare at Adrien and asked, “Adrien, can I touch your penis?”

“Okay, good. Now Adrien, you might say, ‘you may touch my penis, I’m comfortable with that.”’

The two children stared angrily at their principle.

“Or, of course, you may say, ‘No. You may not touch my penis at this time.”’

“No you may not.” Adrien almost shouted at Marinette.

“Okay, now we’re getting somewhere. Now Adrien, what would you say if you wanted to take a gander at Marinette’s breasts?”

— — — — — — — — — —

Kim’s father was taking a cold beer out of his refrigerator when Kim’s mother walked into the kitchen. “(Insert Name for Kim’s father), I think you should have a talk with Kim.”

“For what?” the father questioned.

“I guess something happened in school today, involving two of Kim’s friends.” she then whispered, “getting into a relationship.”

“What?” the father was now interested.

“Yeah, Kim seems really perplexed.”

“Wow,” Kim’s father started thinking, “Paris has only had the heroes for three weeks and we already have our first relationship goals kids. So cool.”

“Go talk to him, and be delicate.”

Kim’s father made his way upstairs and entered Kim’s bedroom. He knocked the door once to let Kim know he was entering. “Hey, bud? How’s it hanging?”

Kim sadly looked down where he was sitting, “I’m confused dad. There was this thing, at school.”

“Well, guess what, Kim? You got a really progressive P.C. dad, who knows all about this stuff, okay? Go ahead, ask me anything.”

“I just don’t understand how it’s decided,” Kim started.

“Ahh!” Kim’s father knew what to say, “Well, you see, it’s a combination of genetic, hormonal, and environmental influences.”

“No, I mean, like, what makes the Asians decide who they’re gonna put into a relationship.”

“The Asians? The Asians decide who becomes gay?” Kim’s Father started becoming confused, “Uh uh- yeah! Yeah they do.”

“Uh, the Asians,” Kim’s Father continued bullshitting, “They just pick who they pick, and I’m, it’s the way it’s always been.”

“So you heard of fluff?” Kim asked.

“Psh,” Kim’s Father lied, “Yeah, of course. Fluff, anal intercourse, Maui Zaui. I know all this stuff Kim.”

— — — — — — — — — —

-At Gabriel’s office-

Gabriel sat at his desk, overlooking several of his new designs as Natalie sat at her desk beside his.

There was a knock on the door. Nathalie looked at Gabriel, who nodded. “Come in,” she announced.

An employee of Gabriel opened the door and walked himself in. He was an executive of Gabriel who focused on the advertising aspects of the company.

“Gabriel, sir! We’re heard about Adrien!” He happily took his seat at the sofa facing the two desks in the room. “We think it’s just terrific!”

“What about Adrien?” Gabriel asked, unaware of what happened.

“Gabriel!” The photographer entered his office, “I’m so glad that Adrien is finally happy!” The photographer looked outside the door and saw a group of executives walking past the office door. “Hey, it’s Adrien’s Dad, everybody!”

All the executives and the advertising manager clapped to Gabriel, who was surely confused about what was happening.

— — — — — — — — — —

Marinette, Tom, and Sabine were all eating dinner at their dining table. The three of them sat to where Tom was the head and Sabine sat across Marinette.

Marinette was playing around with her food with her fork. Her left arm on the table supporting the weight of her head. She wasn’t hungry at all, rather, she was worried.

“Marinette’s out of orange juice, honey.” Tom announced.

“Oh, here you go kiddo.” She got up and made her way over, refilling the half drunken glass to full.

“Marinette,” Tom started, “is there anything you want to talk to us about?”

Marinette automatically rejected, “No.”

“Well, we heard you were in a relationship with Adrien Agreste.” Tom smiled, “And I want you to know we’ve never been so proud of you.”

“Oh god,” Marinette slammed her head on the table.

Tom continued, “We thought you were just a spaz, but to know you’ve got so much going on inside...”

“We’re so proud of you Marinette.” Sabine smiles.

Marinette groaned.

“Knowing what I know now, I’m gonna be a much better dad to you. In fact, I just- I just want to give you some money. Can I give you some money?” He handed her a hundred euros. “Here. I- I love you so much honey.”

_The book of Love, is long and boring._

Marinette lies down on her bed, worried about the events to come. Tikki was already asleep next to her.

_No one can lift the damn thing._

Adrien was worried about what would happen at school, with his father, the modeling agency- he was worried about what people thought of him. Plagg was next to him already asleep as well.

_It’s filled with charts, and facts and figures,_

Kim was still tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn’t sleep, knowing how the Asian girls can pair him up with anybody.

_And instructions for dancing._

The first Asian girl from earlier placed her stylus on her desk, smiling that she had completed her latest work.

_But I-I-I-I-I-I_

Gabriel was worried about the next day as well. After finding out that Adrien was apparently dating Marinette- the student that won his own design competition- he didn’t know what to do. His son never told him anything about this. Was he such a bad parent that his own child hid things from him?

Had his child found a new way to move on from Mrs.Agreste?

_I love it, when you read to me._

Adrien had gotten out of his limousine ride and entered the school campus interior. Inside, Marinette was already waiting for him at the entrance. They both looked up to see a giant piece of art that stretched across the wide and open space of the second floor. Tied by the four ends, the picture had to be about 100 square meters big.

_Cuz you-u-u-u-u-u._

They both looked at each other in horror. They both turned from each other, now catching the attention of other passing by students. They whistled and cheered as they walked by the couple.

_You can read me, anything._

The two immediately scrambled away from each other.

_The Book of Love, has music in it._

Around Paris’s City Hall, the major decided to approve of a small artist alley confiding of all of the female Asian artists. The girls each had their own booths, selling to customers their own art.

_In fact that’s where music comes from._

Several of Gabriel’s employees could be found at the artist area. After looking at several hand drawn images of Adrien hugging Marinette, or Marinette and Adrien kissing, they were swoon.

_Some of it’s just transcendental._

Several students parents, such as Nathaniel’s and Alex’s parents, could be seen purchasing such art and wooden frames to hang on their walls.

_Some of it’s just really dumb._

Mayor Bourgeois sat in his office, holding post card size images of Adrienette art. He flipped through several innocent and clean images, and he even found several naughty images as well.

But he smiled, looking at his desk to see an image of Mrs. Bourgeois- Chloe’s Mother.

_But I-I-I-I-I-I_

-art 1-

_I love it when you sing to me_

-art 2-

_And you-u-u-u-u-u_

-art 3-

_You can sing me, anything._

-art 4-

Chloe was sitting upwards on her bed, just thinking about the day.

“Marinette and Adrien,” she thought. “It’s just so weird. If they’ve been in a relationship all this time, then did I ever have a chance with Adrien? He kissed me several times too. Should I kick his ass?”

Honey, her bee kwami, flew to her, “Oh come on! What’s wrong with Adrien and Marinette dating?”

“I just don’t understand it, Honey. Adrien and *ugg* Marinette dating is just a bit too weird.”

“But If Love is Love, then it takes form in all shapes and sizes.”

“I guess, just because I don’t understand it, doesn’t mean I shouldn’t support it.” Chloe thought about it, “Alright. Maybe you can help them along.”

“Oh really?” Honey glees.

“Yes Honey. Make it quick.” She got out of bed and opened her balcony door. “And don’t let anybody see you.”

“Oh thank you! I will!” Honey zipped out. “Tee hee hee! Tee hee heee hee!”

— — — — — — — — — —

Adrien was snoring at his bed. His body was laid back as he was sleeping on his back. Plagg was no where to be seen when Honey flew in.

“Tee hee hee! Tee hee!” Honey kept laughing to herself as she hovered around Adrien’s face. “You just need a spark of magic.”

Honey flew down to Adrien’s mouth and sprinkled some pollen over his face. She chuckled, “Love is in the air!”

— — — — — — — — — —

Chloe was at her bedside when Honey flew back in through the balcony doors.

“Did you do it Honey?” Chloe asked, almost begging at this point.

“I hit him with my love pollen! And I sprinkled a bit more in his mouth,” Honey said while chuckling to herself.

“Awesome,” Chloe smiled, “That’s so sweet.”

“I thought you might like that,” Honey added in.

“Yeah Honey, you’re awesome.”

“And do you think we can transform now? I think we’re totally awesome and ready to transform now.”

“Stop that.” Chloe’s face changed. “You know how I feel about Adrien right now.”

“Oh well,” Honey was still positive, “At least Marinette and Adrien are in love now.”

“Yup, school tomorrow should be really interesting.”

— — — — — — — — — —

-School-

“And so my dad talked to me about it,” Kim told Max, who was taking stuff out of his backpack. “And he said that Asians always did do this, and they, like, do make people gay.”

Chloe ran by the two guys, shouting, “You guys! You guys! Hurry!”

“What?” Max asked.

“It- it’s Adrien and Marinette! They’re about to have sex!” Chloe ran out of the classroom with Kim and Max following behind her.

The three students ran out of the class to see a large group of students in the courtyard. Standing in the middle are Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“You got a freakin’ problem Marinette?” Adrien asked angrily.

“You’re the one with the freaking problem!” Marinette yelled back.

Chloe, Kim, and Max made it to a comfortable spot to stand.

“I told you to stay a hundred meters away from me!” Adrien barked back.

“You better not yell back at me Adrien!” Marinette was very furious.

Chloe coughed, “You guys, get a room.”

The two teenagers then started fighting each other. Marinette thrusted her palms to Adrien’s chest, pushing him back a few steps. Adrien took this time to hold her back, but Marinette was using her smaller body to slither around his height. The kids around them were cheering, obviously not understanding what was going down.

Chloe was struck in awe as she found Sabrina’s shoulder to lean in on. She smiled as she saw Adrien and Marinette throwing punches at each other.

— — — — — — — — — —

The two fighting teens were now sitting in the office of Professor Damocles. He was on call with Gabriel.

“Hello, Mr. Agreste?” He spoke, “I need to inform you that your son was in an altercation at school today.”

“Adrien?” Adrien got in a fight?” He yelled back furiously.

“Yes. With his girlfriend.” Professor Damocles replied nonchalantly. Adrien and Marinette looked at their principle dumbfounded. “Just a lover’s quarrel probably.”

“God damn it.” Adrien cursed.

“Something to be expected in relationships,” Professor Damocles continued, “Apparently, there were no affirmative consent issues as your son knows the right way to play with a girls’ counterparts.”

“Oh god,” Gabriel said, disappointed.

“There’s not gonna be any disciplinary action. Since they are in a new relationship we want to be supportive, so we’re just gonna send them on home with some money, all right? Alright you have a nice day.” He hung up the phone.

“Money?” Gabriel was now confused.

— — — — — — — — — —

-In the Forbidden City in China-

A secretary opened the door, notifying Xi Jinpint inside they had a call on hold for them. The man pressed the button and accepted the call. “Wei. Ni hao.”

“Hi,” Kim’s father greeted, “Mr. Jin-ping? Thanks for taking my call. Just wondering if you can shed some light on how your people decide who will be single and who will be in relationships.”

Mr. Jinping was dumbfounded. “What?!”

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak Asian.” Kim’s father thought about something that could help. “Oh, un- oh! F-fluff! Fluff yes? OTP? H-how does that work?”

“That come from Japan!” The man slammed his fist on to his desk.

“Oh, so it’s Japan that decides?” Kim’s father was was marveled by that statement. “How the hell do they actually pair people tog-“ he saw his son at the door, “And of course Japan is who does the fluff to make people pair together.”

“They are dogs!” The Chinese man was furious, “Who refuse to not apologize to the Chinese republic!”

“Ah, ha. yes!” Kim’s father continued with his bullshitting, “I do already know that about couples.”

— — — — — — — — — —

Chloe was in her hotel room on her phone as someone knocked on her door. “Come in,” she announced. The door opened to her usual butler, who was holding a vase of flowers.

“Hi. Flower delivery for Chloe Bourgeois?” he announced.

“Just place them on the table.” Chloe got up and walked over to the bouquet. There were a dozen tulips of both yellow and red.

“Someone sent you flowers.” The butler said, handing her the note card with it.

Chloe read what the note said, “Can we just try? Tee hee hee.” She sighed, “Aww man.”

“Who are they from, mam?” The butler asked.

“Someone who needs a real talking to.”

After the butler left, Honey came out of her hiding spot and smiled at the flowers.

“Look,” Chloe went straight to the point, “It’s flattering, okay? But it doesn’t change the fact that there’s nothing here for you to keep pursuing.”

“Tee hee hee!” Honey smiled, “Aw, come on. Let’s be like Adrien and Marinette! Everyone thinks they’re #RelationshipGoals!”

“You are wasting your time.” Chloe shrugged her shoulder, “I’m not transforming until I feel like it’s necessary.”

“But I’m your Kwami!” Honey objected, “I’m supposed to transform with you!”

“I realize that, and I’m sorry.” Chloe looked directly at Honey and watched her face when she told her, “I need you to stop bothering me. This… is done. I’m.. I’m not a hero like you want me to be.”

Honey’s smile turned into a hideous frown. She flew over and hid behind the vase, hiding from Chloe.

— — — — — — — — — —

Adrien took a deep breath before ringing the door bell to the house in front of him. Within a few seconds, Tom opened the door.

“Well, hello Adrien,” Tom exaggerated, “Honey! It’s Adrien!”

Sabine walked over to where she could see Adrien. “Oh, hi Adrien.”

“Is Marinette home?” he injected.

“She sure is. Come on in.” Tom moved out of the way before letting a smiling Adrien into his home. He looked outside to see Alya and Nino on the other side of the street next to the park. He saw the two giving thumbs up to him. He smiled and waved before closing the door. “Would you like something to eat, Adrien?”

“No thank you.” Adrien did his best to hide his hunger, “I just want to see Marinette.”

“Aww,” Sabine smiled.

“Marinette is up in her room doing something. You can go on up.” Adrien smiled and went to the stair case ascending to Marinette’s bedroom. “Oh, uh, but keep the door open, alright?”

Adrien lost his smile as he ascended into the pink bedroom. He swore he heard Tom telling his wife, “They’re so in love.”

Marinette was in her room drawing on her tablet a new design she was creating. She hated how nothing would come up in her mind, clearing the layer she was drawing on ever five seconds.

“Hey Marinette.” A voice said behind her. She flipped herself out of her chair, stamping around for balance. “No, no!” She backed up from Adrien. “What are you doing here?”

“Marinette, calm down.” Adrien stopped halfway into the bedroom, giving Marinette enough space to relax, “We have to put a stop to this.”

“There’s no stopping it!” She yelled in a panic, “The whole world wants me to be something I’m not!”

“Me too, Marinette. But there’s something we can do.”

“What?!” Marinette asked.

“We have to come out and say we’re in a relationship.”

“WHAT?!” She wasn’t expecting Adrien out of all people to say this, “Are you insane? That will-“

“Marinette. Marinette. Because if we’re in a relationship, then we can break up. And if we break up, no more pictures.” Adrien tried to grab Marinette to hold her down, but she kept avoiding him. “We just have to stage a fake break up in front of the Asian girls.”

“Like acting?” Marinette asked, “No way man, that is way too much pressure.” She kept whimpering and denying such a thing.

“You can do it Marinette,” he walked over and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, “You’re capable of more than you think.”

“I’m a terrible actor,” Marinette added in.

“You just follow my lead and try and make it believable, okay?”

“Oh god. Okay, oh god!”

— — — — — — — — — —

Gabriel was at a corporate meeting in his corporate building. He had just finished several meetings with the advertisers about his new spring line, but now with Adrien getting into a relationship that he first off didn’t know about, he was receiving so much praise when he never did before.

He had had enough.

Once he left the meeting room and went to the elevator, he stood waiting there with Nathalie at his side. “What did I do wrong, huh? Everyone’s so damn happy. But why does that have to happen to my son?”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened up, revealing Kim’s father patiently waiting. The two walked in with Gabriel continuing his rant. “What did I do to make my son like this?”

“Hey hey woah.” Kim’s father injected in, “You didn’t do anything.”

“Oh what?” He faced the man next to him, “You know about this?”

Nathalie was about to speak when the man held his hand up. “Let me handle this, I’m P.C.”

He faced Gabriel and started to talk. “Look, Gabriel. Being in a loving relationship isn’t a decision. A lot of people believe that the Asians decide who’s single and who’s not. But it isn’t all Asians, it’s just specifically the Japanese, okay?”

“What?” Gabriel asked.

“Why do the Japanese make some people single and lonely and other’s not? Well, it goes back all the way to World War II, and atrocities that happened in China called the Rape of DonKing.”

“Hey, you sure know a lot about this,” Nathalie looked at him, obviously knowing that this was all bullshit.

“Yes I do.”

“No dude.” Max told Kim, “I looked it up. Fluff is just an art style for artists by artists because they like fictionalizing romantic moments between two people in a relationship.”

The group of kids were at school, consisting of the same group from before.

“But why?” Kim asked.

“I don’t know. But the point is, there’s nothing about it that means Marinette and Adrien are in a relationship at all.”

— — — — — — — — — —

The group of Asian girls were huddled once again at the staircase outside of the entrance. They were all drawing more fan art about Adrienette.

Marinette walked past the girls when Adrien stopped her. “Hey Marinette, wait up.” Marinette stopped and gave Adrien her full attention.

“Listen, it’s just not going to work.” Adrien said, trying to not sound scripted but really it was.

“What?!” Marinette sounded confused, “Why not?”

“I’m sorry, Marinette, but we can’t lie to ourselves anymore.” Adrien noticed how all the students were gathering on all floors of the school. “Yes, we were both in a relationship with each other, but we do not belong together.”

“We don’t belong together? What suddenly changed Adrien?”

“It’s just that people are different, that’s all.” Adrien tried his best to ‘act’.  
  
“Uh huh, and who the hell is Ladybug? Huh? You want to tell me that?!” Marinette turned angry.

“Uh,” Adrien knew this wasn’t in the script, “What are you-what are you talking about?”

“I saw your phone last night when we went out last night, Adrien. I saw your text to Ladybug about hooking up with her!”

“No.” Adrien was confused about what to say next, “L-look, we both know this is for the better.” Adrien tried to go back on script.

“Don’t use that lame shit on me, Adrien.” Marinette pushed her finger at Adrien’s chest. “You don’t want to feel bad so you try and tell me what I want?!”

“Marinette,” Adrien spoke in his normal tone, “Don’t make me out to be the bad guy here.”

“No, you’re never the bad guy. You’re never the bad guy are you!?” Marinette started tearing, “You- you just step on people and you use them!”

“You’re going too far, Marinette,” Adrien tried to make her stop, “This is totally unnecessary.”

“I’m going too far?!” Marinette yelled, “What is wrong with you?!”

“This wasn’t part of the plan!” Adrien barked back.

“Well, guess what, Adrien?!” Marinette pushed herself closer to Adrien for emphasis, “Love doesn’t follow a plan!”

“Yeah!” Nathaniel shouted.

“I was totally wrong about you,” Marinette started, “I opened myself up and let you in, you got spikes man.”

Light piano music in a minor chord starts playing in the background.

“You’ve got spikes.” Marinette ran off crying.

“Marinette!” Alya called her out as she ran through the open circle. She snarled at Adrien, and continued running after her best friend.

Adrien was so confused as he looked around. For the first time, more than one person was disgusted at him. In fact, everyone was disgusted by him. Everyone- Kim, Max, Nathaniel, Alex, Mylene, Ivan, etc. were all angry at him. The students started to disperse, each going back to their classrooms and leaving the courtyard.

“Marinette,” he called out, with no one in the courtyard with him.

_Say something I’m giving up on you._

The clouds came in and it started to rain in Paris.

“They… they broke up?” Nathalie asked. She was on the phone with the advertising manager in Gabriel’s office. Gabriel himself was a bit happier. He knew after they broke up, everyone will resume with their lives.

Adrien showed up at the mansion. He was wet from the rain, after deciding to not use an umbrella. Gabriel walked into the main room, greeting Adrien. “Welcome home Adrien.”

_I’ll be the one, if you want me to._

Adrien said nothing as he made his way into his room. He said nothing as the floor underneath him started to form puddles from the water dripping off of him. Gabriel was appalled to see his son in a state like this. The last time he saw him like this was-

-was when he found out about his mother.

_Anywhere, I would have followed you._

The banner of Adrien and Marinette at the school broke loose and fell onto the floor. The paper started breaking and deteriorating as it made contact with the rain water from the puddles.

The Asian girls that remained at the school were crying as they painted more art. But this time, it was different. They were drawing Adrien leaving Marinette.

The students at school gave no grimace to the fallen banner or the sad Asian girls. instead, they resumed to their daily lives, whilst being sad about the tragedy.

Marinette walked into the courtyard of her school to see everyone crying in sadness. She immediately ran to the staircase leading to her class.

_Say something I’m giving up on you._

At the artist alley set up at City Hall, local artists were selling new pallets and drawings of the fight between Adrien and Marinette. Some showed moments of Adrien playing with Marinette’s heart; Adrien and a silhouette of Ladybug with Marinette looking away; and much more.

Chloe, in her bedroom, was asleep as Honey watched from a distance. She flew away from the sleeping body and landed next to her dried bouquet of flowers.

There were many tears that night, and everyone was starting to become depressed.

_Say something I’m giving up on you._

The advertising manager at Gabriel’s company took down the old Adrienette photo that was hung up as a inspirational mural. In its place, he placed a new mural:

-sad art 1-

— — — — — — — — — —

Chloe entered the bedroom after a long and boring day of school. It has been a few days since she last sat her kwami, but she knew where to look for her. She walked outside to her balcony and scanned the area for her potted plants.

Honey was sitting on top of a bloomed rose, rubbing herself along the top of the Rose.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked.

Honey looked at Chloe with a slight anger, “I’m just here to pollinate flowers. Why? Are you jealous?”

Chloe coughed, “Jealous? Why would I be jeal- okay never mind- I’m just here because I need you right now.”

“Oh, now you need me huh?” Honey spun around and faced her butt towards Chloe, “Screw you.”

“Screw you!” Chloe yelled back.

Inside, her butler was wondering who she was yelling at.

“The whole town is sad,” Chloe told her, “Honey, you have to help.”

“Well, I guess I could try, in return for just...” Honey faces Chloe once again, “one transformation?”

Chloe hushed shouted at Honey, “I told you I’m not a hero!”

“Then I guess I’m not interested.” Honey continued rubbing herself against the pollens of the Rose.

“Ugh. Alight.” Chloe regretted everything she was about to say, “One transformation. But only if you help get Adrien and Marinette back together.”

Honey flew to a different flower before squealing in glee, “Tee hee hee! Tee hee hee hee hee!”

— — — — — — — — — —

Marinette stood outside of the Agreste mansion. The last time she was here, she had given Adrien a scarf she had knitted, and after the whole Bubbler incident, she kept the secret that his father gave him the scarf.

Now, she was going to face his father and Adrien.

After ringing the doorbell, the door opened and she walked through the front courtyard and entered the premises.

When she got to the door, she found Gabriel standing strong and noble at the door.

“Hi, is Adrien here, sir?” She asked.

“Why can’t you quit him?” Gabriel was about to close the door, but was stopped by Nathalie.

“Gabriel!” She gave him the state.

Gabriel opened the door and told her, “Five minutes. He’s in his room.”

Marinette enters the mansion and was directed to ascend the staircase to Adrien’s room. She opened the door herself, and saw Adrien practicing the piano.

“Hey Adrien.” She said, nonchalantly.

“What do you want?” Adrien asked. He surely remembered what happened the days before.

“I thought when we broke up everything would get better.” Marinette closed the door behind her and approached Adrien. “I was thinking, maybe, we should say we’re back together.”

“Marinette, I’m not in love with you and neither are you to me.”

She did her best not to break her script, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“You think you can just pull that shit you pulled at school, saying I step on people and use them?!” Adrien took his hands off the keys and faced her, “And I’ll just take you back?”

“You said to make it seem real.”

“Not that real! Now everyone thinks I’m a manipulative cheater! I’m basically ranked Chloe now!”

Marinette walked over until she was a few feet away from him. “I’m sorry Adrien. You, you made me believe in myself in a way I never have before. I didn’t think I had any of that in me, but... you were right. I can do more than I think.”

Gabriel slowly opened the door, ease-dropping into the conversation.

Marinette didn’t notice. “You... changed something in me and I just... I wanna fix whatever’s hurting you now.”

Gabriel closed the door quietly and started to cry as he made his way to his office.

“I can’t be something because everyone wants me to be. I have to be myself. You’ll just have to be in love with somebody else.”

“All right Adrien.” She turned around and left the room and the mansion.

In Gabriel’s office, he was talking to Nathalie.

“I can see how much they’re both hurting; but... can’t you understand that back in my time we just didn’t accept this?” He rested his head on his left hand, “Maybe it’s not so wrong, I just don’t want it to be my son.”

Out of no where, Honey enters the room quietly and sprinkles some pollen from the ceiling onto Gabriel.

“Then again, he’s my son no matter what. I can’t just shut down on him.

Honey laughed and squealed as she left the building.

Later that night, Adrien was lying down in his bed worried about school. The very thought that people disliked him worried him- if the whole school hated him, then what was he doing there then?

He hated how everyone thought of him- and he couldn’t think of any way to reach everyone’s forgiveness.

That was when he heard a knock on his door. He turned in his bed and faced the person who let themselves in. It was his father.

Gabriel walked over to his bed and sat down at the bedside. He leaned in and hugged his son. “Son, you need to listen to me.”

Adrien sat up in his bed.

“You an fight being in a relationship by society. I used to think that was a choice, but you don’t get to decide. Japan picks who they pick, and that’s that.”

Adrien was still sad.

“I don’t understand this stuff. Heck, I didn’t even know Dong King got raped, but... I do know that if you try and resist it, you make yourself miserable your whole life. Everyone was so proud of you. Ah, I was just selfish. I wanna be proud of you too. I like Adrientte. I love you.”

Gabriel got up and took his wallet out. “Here’s a hundred euros.” He then left the room.

— — — — — — — — — —

A light piano starts playing in the background.

Marinette was nervous walking around Paris by herself. After going to her favorite fabric store, and not finding anything worthy there, she was on her way home.

Her route home included walking in front of the school, but she didn’t expect to see a particular blonde there.

Adrien stood alone, waiting at the front of school. Once he sighted Marinette, he waved and made the hand motion to approach him.

Marinette walked over, and tilted her head in confusion.

Adrien stuck out his left hand, not saying a word.

Marinette looked at the hand, and then saw Adrien’s smile. She accepted the left hand, grabbing it with her right.

And together, they started walking down the street, holding each other’s hand.

They crossed the street at the corner, heading towards Marinette’s house. They passed by several cars, who only honked and cheered.

_Maybe we should go away  
Put cares aside for just a day_

The framed mural in Gabriel’s office had been taken down and replaced with another mural.

_The world we face is a-not so big  
Not if we are strong, like Adrienette._

_Honto ni sekanda ga oichii_

Kim’s Father walks up to his wife in the kitchen, and surprised her with a bouquet of flowers.

The piano changes to a more major chord and more instruments are introduced.

Marinette and Adrien were up in her bedroom playing Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 together.

 _Let’s go back to when it was new_  
Weren’t we such happy people too?  
Life was simple, problems vague

At the staircase entrance, hid Sabine, Tom, and Alya, who were all watching the couple play together.

_We had it all, Adrien, n’ Marinette_

Mayor Bourgeois looks at the same framed picture of her deceased wife, and holds it against his chest.

Back at the school, Marinette and Adrien, followed by Alya and Nino, walk down the hallways and up the stairs to their classroom.

— — — — — — — — — —

Master Fu was in his massage parlor singing with his karaoke machine,

_And in the darkness that we all seek  
A perfect love like Adrienette._

On the screen of the karaoke television was shots of actors portraying Marinette and Adrien. The two actors never showed their faces, but their silhouettes portrayed their love for each other.

_We must fight or love’s a goner  
We must hold Adrienette with the- HIGHEST HONOR!_

_GAMBARO!!! IRASHAI!!!_

Gabriel suddenly woke up from his sleep. He swore he could of heard an old Chinese man singing Japanese.

-The music becomes light once again-

_I hope you know when you are down_

Xi Jinping In China turned to his secretary and started making out with her.

_That you turned my life around_

Nathaniel laughed as his girlfriend was telling him jokes through their Skype call.

_Just like the quote from Shakespeare said_

_I’m your Adrien_

_You’re my (slowly) Marinette._

Chloe was inside her bedroom, standing in the open space.

“Honey, transform me!”

Nothing happened.

“That’s not the right line.” Honey stated, “The line is, “Honey, YaLikeJazz.”

Chloe’s Butler peaked in to see what Chloe was doing.

Chloe was confused by her kwami’s tongue. “Honey ya’ like jazz?”

Honey was laughing at her host, rolling on top of the table.

The Butler simply said, “Aww, so cute,” before leaving her alone.

Chloe realize what she said, and then yelled, “Honey, buzz out!”

The transformation flowed steadily. Within seconds, Chloe turned into Queen B.

 

 

 

  
Fan fiction:

<https://bigkroha.tumblr.com/post/166646505334/i-believe-he-kissed-her-in-that-moment-2nd-season>

<http://jellojolteon.tumblr.com/post/164311515587/miraculousfluffmonth-day-17-au-see-this-whole>

<http://artypants1017.tumblr.com/post/166208578978/inktober-day-8-vampire-adrienette>

  
http://mardimari.tumblr.com/post/163835373664

 

<http://larvesta.tumblr.com/post/164962834119/happy-2-years-of-miraculous-ladybug>

 

<https://funkytoesart.tumblr.com/post/164255187792/some-well-deserved-rest-after-a-night-of-crime>

 

-art 1- https://tamoqu.tumblr.com/post/167726159610/pound-it

-art 2- http://pandanx12.tumblr.com/post/167718786437/hello-there-mlady

-art3- https://itsmiraculouslyme.tumblr.com/post/167321015264/couldnt-have-said-it-better

-art 4- http://mikoriin.tumblr.com/post/167096434280/exaggerates-their-height-difference-because-im

-sad art 1- http://emzurl.tumblr.com/post/167218832716/how-tech-rex-really-ends-you-guys-asked-for-it

 

also, all links can be copied and pasted for the art themselves. I’m just trying to save y’all time by doing the link for you instead.

 


End file.
